Location-based services are a general class of computer program-level services used to include specific controls for location and time data as control features in computer application programs. As such, location-based services have a number of uses in social networking today as an entertainment and search service, which is accessible with mobile devices through the mobile network and which uses information on the geographical position of the mobile device.